


A Recipe to My Heart

by DragonLady_WinterFlame



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady_WinterFlame/pseuds/DragonLady_WinterFlame
Summary: This kind of story would more along the lines of a "What If" story. The kind of what if where you'd ask if you were in the Batman universe and were working at Arkham, which job would you choose? And for me if I was was hired at Arkham, I would choose the position of cook for the inmates and since I have a passion for cooking, I secretly ask a few of Gotham's most well known rouges what their favorite meal is and give them something special once in a great while. Eventually when I got to Dr. Jonathan Crane, he took notice of my...interest in him, giving him a bit more attention than the other inmates.
Relationships: Scarecrow/Self-Insert
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1

**Day 1**

_Arkham Asylum, October 16, 11:00PM_

_Position: Cafeteria Staff_

I know, I could've pick any cafe or restaurant for a cooking position but I decided to take the risk in serving the Arkham inmates. Sure the place maybe full of murderous villains, scoundrels, thieves, and madmen, but most of them are still people and if I want to give them something they find to be the only good thing about Arkham, I want to be that someone who brings that small bit of light that gives them hope and just maybe, make it easier for them to be cured from the mental illness that plagues them from the inside out. As I got into my uniform, clocked in, was given a brief tour, and learned the ropes on how the job works, I searched the kitchen fridge on what they had, most of it was non-organic garbage food and canned food which wasn't too bad, but since this is prison and also the fact that most of their food probably has to be cheap, but I just stuck to what they had for now and fixed up what today's lunch hour would be tomorrow. Of course working at the cafeteria wasn't the only thing I was apart of, since I do know that some times the cooks would have to make late hour meals for certain inmates whether it would be time to feed Two-Face, Riddler, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, or heck even Killer Croc, each inmate would have an appointed time on who's turn it was for each hour.

Looking at who was first on my list I had a look of concern knowing that Croc was the first inmate I had to feed, but I had to shrug it off since I am dealing with 'inmates'. There was a cold storage specifically for Croc and took out a large hunk of meat and set it on the steel food cart, then made my way to the elevator that lead to the sewers. After reaching the main sewer line I took off my work shoes, dawned an apron and long rubber gloves, then carried the meat to the sewer labyrinth bare foot as carefully and quietly as possible inching my way around the bars trying not to slip, I managed to get to the entrance safely and got the slab of meat hung on a meat hook. Thankfully there was also a loose pipe with water running from it and used that to wash my gloves to partially get rid of the smell, and made my way back to the elevator brushed the dirt off my feet and put my shoes back on, then rode the elevator back up. I took a moment to once again shrug off the feeling that Croc would've detected my scent, but I knew eventually he have to fed again if he ever got low on his supply of meat. Throwing my gloves and apron in the laundry I made my way back to the kitchens, preparing the cold food first before preparing some of the hot meals that are easier to reheat, and stored them for tomorrow.

By the next hour, the next rouge I would serve a meal to was Two-Face, and although the order for Harvey's meal sounded rather boring; store bought roast beef, a turkey wrap, and glass of water. I went with the order anyway and brought to the night guard guarding the cell room.

"This is for Mr. Dent." I said sounding a bit tired.

"Thanks, I got it." Said the guard taking the food tray and briefly removing the cover. "Heh, kind of a boring dinner but at least it's something." He then brought the food to Two-Face who was just sitting on his bed flipping his coin. "Hey Dent, special delivery for ya."

"Yeah sure, whatever, I'll get to it later." Said Two-Face gruffly.

The guard then came back to his desk and I myself returned to the kitchen finishing up on the last order to be prepared for tomorrow's lunch, then clocked out for the night and headed back to my apartment.

\---

The next morning I got up early enough to do a bit of grocery shopping to get some organic food to cook with at the asylum, returning home I put on my uniform, put all the necessary food items in a bigger bag, and drove to work. My shift began at 11:30AM so that there was time to reheat the refrigerated hot meals and cook fresh hot meals during the inmate's lunch hour, as soon as I got there and clocked in I put away the food items I bought and got to work. When lunch hour hit, I was told to move to the front to serve the inmates, some of them went about their business getting their food, while some took interesting in trying to hit on me which I ignored of course. Then some of the rouges came to bar, to the left were Two-Face, Riddler, and Harley getting their lunch while I got Mad Hatter, Catwoman, Ventriloquist and Scarface who flirted with me a little calling me 'Sweet-heart' causing me to slightly smile while rolling my eyes and him to let out a short laugh, and finally and surprisingly got Scarecrow. Although I did serve him he noticed I couldn't stop looking at him as if I've been struck by a meteorite, his eyes wondered around slightly hoping I would stop staring at him as he continued down the aisle then found a place to sit, I just stood in silence a second longer and sighed while smiling sweetly then continued serving the other inmates.

"Oooohh, checking out the good doctor, eh toots?" Said a familiar voice as I turned to see the Joker flashing his iconic smile at me.

"Well uhhh... well yes." I answered hesitantly.

"Awww well isn't that sweet, I wonder he himself knows you have a crush on him?"

"Wha? Hey come on, all I did was look at him and thought he was interesting chances are he won't think the same way as I do, I mean heck he looked around rather nervously since I knew that meant he didn't want me looking at him. But I...well.. *sigh*, couldn't help it." I briefly explained rather awkward then sounded defeated at the end giving a blank stare while making silly pouty face.

The Joker giggled at my comment, "Well if that's how you feel about him why don't I let him know, since you sound so interested."

"Uhhh Joker..."

I raised my finger trying ask him to not tell Jonathan, but frowned looking unamused as I saw Joker reveal to Jon about the way I felt about him and Jonathan looking over to me, only causing me to slightly hide my face with one hand feeling very embarrassed. I was relieved when I was called to the back of the kitchen as someone else took my place, and Jon just gave Joker a cold glare which only made him shrug as he laughed his way to sitting spot. Meanwhile in the back room of the kitchen as I was chopping vegetables, I thought to myself, 'Well that was awkward.' Later on at 12:30PM was the Arkham staff's lunch hour, but instead of sitting with my co-workers I sat close by to watch the inmates even though that was the security guard's job, I was curious to hear what some of the rouges had to say.

"Awwwww no kiddin', that new cook lady was eyeing the professah?" Harley asked in a giddy tone.

"So I've been told." Joker smiled proudly.

But Jonathan just sighed, "Look, just because she looked at me and found me interesting doesn't mean she would instantly be fond of me. Plus I have no interest in women...not like last time."

"Yeah but that gal was a jerk, and so was her freak boyfriend." Harley said in Jonathan's defense. "And besides what Mr. J said sounded like that chick seemed really interested in you, Doctah Crane!"

"I appreciate your reassurance, Harley, but I've been rejected far too many times to believe any woman likes a grouchy scarecrow like me anymore." 

"Oh don't say that, Jon," Said the Riddler while putting his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Sure most woman can be quite deceiving, moody, over reactive, and selfish but I guess there are some ladies out there that have... good potential."

As I sat from behind the counter listening to their conversation while eating my lunch, I couldn't help but to feel curious why Professor Crane would give up on trying to find something special in a woman. Lunch time was nearly ending and I had to finish up and get back to my post, as the guards escorted the inmates and the rouges back to their cells I watched as I cleaned up near the front of the bar so I could catch one last glimpse of Jonathan before he was out of view. Later that night as I prepared the next storage for tomorrow's lunch I looked at who was next for dinner time, and who should be next but Jonathan Crane. This time I genuinely felt nervous especially ever since I looked at him like that during lunch, now I'm gonna seem like such a fool for making him feel slightly awkward, but once again I had to just shrug it off like I did when I entered Croc's lair. Looking at Crane's dinner menu seemed a bit more interesting but a bit bland; corn on the cob with carrots and butter. Now was a good time for me to spice up the work order a bit, took a bit of extra time but it was worth it by cooking the corn to the right temperature to get that crunch, chopped up the carrots then again in half and added peas and onions to it, then slow heated the butter, and when the corn was done I put the peas, carrots and onions on first before setting the corn on top. And poured the melted butter for the finishing touch before serving it on the food tray, then got to security guard's desk.

"This is for Jonathan Crane." I said calmly.

"Alright I'll take that, thanks."

"Ummm actually," I said quietly still holding the tray, the guard look rather confused. "I was wondering if I could deliver this to him."

"Sorry ma'am, no can do and besides it'd be too dangerous for you to approach a dangerous inmate."

"Well yes but-"

"I'll be taking that now." He then took the food tray from me and removed the cover to check the food. "Hmmmm.....this corn warm. Like it just came out the stove top." He then gave me a suspicious look, me trying not to seem too nervous. "Eh, what's it matter." He shrugged getting up from his chair and delivering the food to Jonathan. "Dinner for you, Professor!"

Jonathan was reading the newspaper, "Thank you, guard, I'll get to it in moment."

Once the guard set his food down on the table and left, Jonathan caught whiff of the smell of the corn. He tried to ignore it and continue reading but the smell of the food I prepared for him was distracting. Slowly peeking his face out of the newspaper and over to his food tray, he sighed and put down the paper and grabbed the food, as he removed the cover the fresh smell of buttered corn, steamed carrots, peas, and sauteed onions immediately rushed up his nose and he felt a warmth of satisfaction spread through his body, it smelled SO delicious it was too irresistible to turn down. And knowing how he hasn't had a meal this delicious since he was boy didn't wait any longer and took a bite out of the corn savoring every moment of it, his eyes rolled back as he took in the flavor.

"Oh my gosh." He muttered as he ate before finally swallowing. "...So good."

He then tried out the peas, carrots, and onions and once again got a satisfying reaction from them before taking a sip of his water.

"Wow! I don't know who that new girl is but, she's one hell of a good cook." Jonathan smiled slightly at the thought.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen as I finished up preparing and cleaning up, I clocked out and headed home to get some rest for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Batman fanfic here on Archive and so far already starting to have fun with it. Just to let you know I might be a bit slow when it comes to creating more chapters but I'll do my best to create more when I can. ;)


	2. The Arkham Special

The very next morning I get up surprisingly fresh considering that I work a little overtime last night, but nonetheless I took a shower, made breakfast, went to the store to grab a few more things I meant to get for the Asylum, and drove to work to clock in. I always felt like I was the first one here, probably because I like to be on time, but as set everything up and got everything pre-ready for the inmates lunch hour, I noticed Jonathan was the first one to enter the room and came over to the front of the counter.

"Hey miss listen, I..*aham* just wanted to say, thank you for making dinner last night. I, rather enjoyed it." He said quietly, trying to make it sound like he didn't want to admit he liked my cooking.

I however just smiled softly as I gave him his lunch, "You're welcome, sir. Figured you could go for something a little different than the same boring meal every night."

"Well, it..was...good." Jonathan said hesitantly, like it was hard for him to give a compliment. "You're...*sigh*..you're- you're a good cook."

"Awwww thanks, that's very kind of you to say, Professor Crane." I smiled once again, and very briefly but it showed, saw Jonathan very slightly smile back at me before he walked to one of the tables.

After all the other rouges got their food, Harley sat closest to Jon giving him light-hearted cute smile as her eyes lite up. Jonathan wanted to ignore her since he knew what she was going to say, but even she knew he couldn't turn her down when it comes to conversation or problems or even something like this, looking at Harley then staring back into space Jonathan let out deep sigh of defeat and turned to face her again.

"Yes, child, what is it? Even though I know what you're going to say."

"Yep, I saw what you did there." Harley said her voice start to rise in excitement. "You're startin' to warm up to her!"

"All told her was that I appreciated her cooking, and that I thanked her for it." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Oh it is a big deal, sure it'll start off slow where you're just getting use to her and you think you have nothing in common with her, but then once you get to know a little more, feels start to blossom forth. Next thing you know the two of you are sharing more conversations about your interests and want you like and dislike, maybe share some secretes, and who knows maybe you might end up together."

Jonathan gave Harley a blank stare before slightly shaking his head, "I think you've been watching one too many romance shows, Harley."

"True, but like I said, you never know." She shrugged whilst smiling, Jonathan just sighed and ate his lunch.

That night I looked at who was next to be fed for dinner: Edward Nygma/The Riddler. And the choice of dinner was yet another boring dish and probably looked like something Eddy would hate; salad. And probably only because he likes the color green, but not this time, cause it's not just Jonathan I wanna treat but all the other rouges as well. So I fixed up something Eddy would might like; a steak cooked well done, seasoned with a few sprinkles of herbs and spices, a few pieces of broccoli on the side, and glass of cranberry juice since alcohol probably wasn't allowed. And as I made my way to the cell room where the guard was waiting, he already got from his chair and was about to take it from me.

"Ummmm sir, you think maybe I could take it in to him this time? Oh and this is for Edward Nygma." I replied holding onto the tray rather tightly.

"I understand you probably wanna show a little back bone towards these criminals, miss, but I'm afraid I can't. Wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, sir, and besides I can handle myself."

"That's what they all say."

"Please, just for once?" I the guard a vulnerable look, begging to want access.

"....*sigh* Fine, just don't tell anyone I did you favor."

"I won't, thanks." I smiled, as he escorted me to Riddler's cell.

"Hey Nygma, dinner time! Also you've got company."

Eddy's immediately turned to me as he wasn't expecting to see someone else at his cell.

"Really? It's not every day I get company at my door, well besides you, guard." Edward smirked only causing the guard to huff at him. "Although the company is new I can only assume the meal is not."

"Why don't unveil the cover tray to find out?" I said as my smile slowly turned into a slight grin.

"Hmmmm you seem awfully excited to see me reveal this, ma'am, but I'll allow my curiosity to decide what I'll be eating tonight." Eddy lifted the tray cover to find a very appetizing steak in his lap, along with the broccoli and cranberry juice on the side. "Wow....and here I thought I was getting salad again, since I have almost every night when it's my turn to be fed dinner, cause otherwise I would've tossed it."

I caught on to Eddy's play on word joke and snickered, as did he pleased that I like his joke before digging into his steak. His lite up as he savored every bite as well as the juice I gave him, especially since it was nice for him to have something different to drink besides water. I was just about to leave so he could enjoy his meal in peace, but then raised his hand to say something to me.

"Riddle me this,

_I am that which can be consumed forwards_

_yet backwards I am that which can be drunk,_

_In a store, at a picnic, a cafe, or at home,_

_in your backpack, purse, or in a trunk._

_What are we?"_

It took me a while to figure out the riddle, then it hit me, "Eat and tea, because eat is spelled forwards and eat spelled backwards is tea, which is what you drink."

Eddy nodded, "Clever girl, and which I'm sure you've already figured out my response to your art of cooking?"

"I did," I nodded back. "And you're welcome, glad that satisfied you." I then finally exited his cell started to join the guard when I heard a knock at one of the glass windows, and turned to see Jonathan waving at me while flashing a gentle smile. I smiled waved back, also heard another knock across from Jonathan's cell which happened to be Harley who was waving vigorously at me, cause me to giggle as I waved back to her as well before I had to leave. The guard meanwhile didn't seem to pleased that I was started to get a bit too attached with some of the rouges, and even though I am aware of some of them having that manipulative nature, I can't help but feel that some of them genuinely do want to be good like Harley for example, and even Jonathan even though it maybe harder for him to get a grip back on humanity I can see him coming back. And as I said to myself before, I wanted to give these inmates some sort of beacon of hope in this cruel place that only seems like it's making them feel worse, and although guarded wanted to say something to me he figured he probably shouldn't pry and let it go for now.

After clocking out and headed home, I sat on my couch wondering IF what I'm doing is worth the cost of quite possibly losing my job if the staff found out I'm treating the rouges like royalty. I shook the feel and made the decision not to worry about it, and continued on with my daily life routine before heading off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may sound silly but I hope the riddle I made up is good enough or at least okay, cause I'm not that great at making up riddles. But I did my best, also hope you all are liking the story so far.


	3. The Key Lime to My Heart

The very next day as I got ready for work, drove to Arkham, clock in, the usual routine, I overheard a few of the staff members talking about me. Doing my best to act normal whilst listening I get in close enough not to cause any suspicion.

"I tell you, Doc, that new girl you hired for a cafeteria cook is getting too friendly with some of the rouges, are you sure she was a good pick for this place. I mean Arkham is a prison, not a five star restaurant!" The guard ranted, Dr. Leland only giving him a blank stare.

"She's just doing her job, sir, plus she did tell me that she not only loved to cook but also said she wanted use her talent to help our patients, and to be honest I think she was a good pick to give them something they've never experienced before, and sometimes when it comes to food, variety is a good thing for the human brain otherwise eating the same meal over and over could just make metal illness worse." She explained calmly.

The guard grunted not wanting to admit she was right as I heard them continuing to walk down the hall, I thought about this for a while myself wondering if this was the right place for me to spread my cooking talent or if I should've just applied at a normal restaurant or cafe like any passionate chef would. But if Dr. Leland thinks what I'm doing is right then I'll continue with this job and not let any of the other staff members think different of me, after all I did come here for a reason. When noon hit and I got everything ready, I him again, Jonathan Crane. He noticed me blushing and he smirked as he had his lunch tray ready for me before I served him, and before he moved on to the next cook he whispered something to me which sounded something like, 'Come and sit next to the table closest to where I am.' Understanding what he meant I nodded slightly before he gave a wink and proceeded to the next cook at the bar. Later on during my lunch break, I looked around to see if any guards were watching thankfully not too many guards were in the cafeteria, so I made my way carefully to a table closest to the rouge's table spot. Looking Jonathan's way as he saw me, I noticed he was gesturing to all the rouges at the table that I was right behind them, and then they all turned their heads towards me almost causing me to sink my head to my chest like turtle shying away in it's shell.

"So, you must Jon's new girlfriend." Harley joked, Jon hitting the side of her arm. "Ow! What?"

"Harley, she's not my girlfriend she just works here and plus I just met her!" Jon growled under his breath at Harley.

"Alright jeez," she whispered. "Just saying."

"It's, okay Harley I found that quite charming actually." I blushed smiling at her, Harley smiled back and continued to talk.

"So, anything new on dinner's menu and who's next in line?! I hope it's me!" She said trying her best to hold her excitement.

"Hehehehe well actually truth be told you are next in line, and I can't tell you it's surprise." I smirked while giving playful wink.

"Awwww but I'm too eager to know what it is." Harley gave me a puppy face which made me giggle.

"Don't worry, Harley, it won't be long before dinner time."

"Alright, suppose I can wait."

"I still couldn't get over the satisfying taste of that steak last night." Said the Riddler smiling contently closing his eyes imagining the steak I gave him last night.

"Same when she cooked me that corn and added peas and chopped up carrots with it, that and melted butter." Jonathan said commenting on his last meal as well. "Oh, it was like heaven! Like I haven't eaten a good meal like that in years, clearly they hired an excellent cook."

I blushed again feeling proud that I made these people happy and that what Dr. Leland said was true, that sometimes all it takes something as simple as giving an inmate a well prepared meal to satisfy their brain cells, and having it be one of the few good things in life. Take that away and it would only lead to worsening mental illness. I stayed a little longer talking with Jonathan, Edward, Harley, Ivy, Harvy, and Joker before I had to tell them know I had to go before the guards noticed I've been talking with them for too long. All of us agree and Joker gave me wink before saying, 'Come back anytime!'

That night as I got Harley's order in and of course as usual what the Arkham order is, bland and uninteresting; instant cinnamon oatmeal with orange juice. So in stead I've decided to cook her a classic scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and two pancake patties cooked light and fluffy with good quality syrup I bought at the store, and instead OJ I went for AJ, apple juice. Once again I convinced the guard I serve Harley's dinner to her, especially since she would want me to serve it to her personally, and of course reluctantly letting do so he allowed me to go inside the cell chamber as I made my way to Harley's cell.

I knocked on her door before entering, and Harley who immediately got up off her bed eager to enjoy her meal, "Hey Harley, here's your special! Ready to be surprised?"

"Heck yeah I am!!"

As set the tray down, I lifted the cover with a, "Ta-da!"

Harley squeaked with joy as gazed upon the delicious looking breakfast dinner before her, "Wow this looks amazing, I can't wait to try it!"

Taking a few bites of the eggs then the bacon she instantly melted into pure bliss, washing it down with the juice she then tried the pancakes and couldn't help but to let out a long, "Ooooooooohhhh!" before laying back in her chair. "Damn that is good!"

"Glad you like it." I smiled.

"Like it!!? Like it?! Oh ho no no no no no, I don't like it....I LOVE IT!!! This is beyond the best thing I've ever had in ages, not like that instant oatmeal crap most dinner cooks have been givin' me, like the hell is this stuff something Croc eats!?" She exclaimed, which made me smile and chuckle at her comment on the instant oatmeal. "No, this is restaurant quality and yes I know what ya thinkin' you could've worked at a literal restaurant, but ya wanted to work here because ya figured we rouges could use some quote unquote 'only joy' in this hellhole, and you know what you're right. In fact I have been seeing quite a few changes in some of the other inmates in this place, they do genuinely seem happier than they use to be. And this has only been like what, your third day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, keep up the good work, kid, ya doin' great!" She winked.

"Thanks." I winked back, then left to clean up and clock out for the night.

\------

It had been at least almost a year now since I've worked at Arkham now, and so far my work schedule hasn't changed much but the some of the rouges attitudes have been. Ever since I've been in charge tending to their dinner schedules every night, they seemed to be doing better when it came to tending their therapy sessions and more importantly hardly any reports of breakouts or riots within the asylum itself. Maybe working here wasn't such a bad idea after all...at least for now. Later that night when it was Jonathan's turn for my dinner schedule, I made him something this time that would possibly remind him of home; biscuits and gravy, with scrambled eggs and buttered and jam toast on the side, and a cup coffee served black. As the guard let me through, starting to get use to letting me serve the inmates personally, and made my way to Dr. Crane, I knocked on his door and slowly opened it.

"Good evening, Dr. Crane, special meal of the day-"

"No no, let me guess," he interrupted and tried to smell the contents through the cover. "Chicken and waffles? Mashed potatoes? Smoked salmon?...hehe...sorry, darling, got excited there, oh and good evening to you too." He smirked, me laughing it off after being interrupted and revealed his dinner. To my surprise he was actually quite stunned that I just so happened to make him his favorite meal, and to his interest the eggs and toast was an added treat but to see biscuits and gravy THE very thing that did remind him of home the moment he took the first bite, nearly made him tear up. As much as he rather forget about home, will never forget how much he loved this meal and that it was the only thing in life in his childhood that brought him joy, he took a few bites of the eggs and toast as well but he relished the moment every time he took a bite of those biscuits and gravy. It wasn't long before Jonathan started to break down a little while also trying to hold it in, I was a bit concerned for him and placed a hand on his shoulder as a gesture to ask if he was okay, but all he did was look up at me tears forming in his eyes and a smile starting to curl over his face.

"Thank you." He finally said. "Been a while since...since I've had that as a boy. Though I try my best not to think of...'her' as best I can but she did make decent enough biscuits and gravy. But not how I thought she'd make them. She always made them slightly stiff and bland, and the gravy was always too savory..... not like you. No, you made it how I would've like it....soft and warm, a hint of chives, garlic, and salt...and the gravy brewed to the right temperature, and...oh, whats this? Balanced with the right amount of salt, added dill weed, a hint of black pepper, and onion salt? Darling, you just made my day." He said smiling a little bigger while cupping my face, causing me to smile warmly at him. "And I know just how you made it."

He would've said it himself but allowed me to say it instead, "With love. And, you're welcome, Dr. Crane."

Jonathan hesitated for a brief moment, was starting to have second thoughts while getting rather flustered with himself about what he was about to do, but sighed and said, "Normally I wouldn't do this but... since you've been so generous and kind towards me ever since you first worked here..." He said before leaning in to press his lips against mine. I was a bit taken aback and wanted to pull away, but decided not to and instead leaned into it. After he broke the kiss both of us catching our breath, I couldn't help but to get all giggly.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered chuckling a little whilst blushing. "I'm-I'm glad that I was able to cook you something that reminded you of home, though like you said you'd rather not think of, well, whoever 'she' is but I assume you'd rather not talk about that."

Jonathan nodded in response pleased of respecting his boundaries of his personal past. "Well since you are the cook..."

I smiled and laughed at the in-joke, "Oh ha ha, 'kiss the cook', cute."

"Yes. And as nice as it would be for you to stay and chat a while longer, I think you should get home before any of the guards wonder what you've been doing within the extra time."

"Right right of course," I agreed. "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Dr. Crane." 

"Yeah, see you soon, ma'am."

I giggled softly before leaving blushing the whole time, Jon leaned against the glass of his cell as he watched me leave. By the time I was gone he retreated to his bed and sat down quietly, sighing rather slow and his face starting to flush, Harley noticed and began to smirk.

"Told ya ya liked her!" Harley nagged.

Jon rolled his eyes,"Yes yes alright, Harley, I get it," Jonathan snapped. "...yes, I...*sigh* I do like her. She's...she's, really something."

His expression went from bitter to soft, but tried not to show it too much. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jonathan honestly couldn't lie to himself that he indeed was starting to have feelings for me. A feeling in which he's never felt before since the only emotion he's ever known was fear, but love, love was definitely something that was foreign to him. A feeling that he'd never thought he'd be so curious to explore more, although it felt weird he was quite intrigued to know more of what it's like to be truly loved, not to mention the fact that he has craved it for some time now. Figured it's time he stopped wasting time letting that desire slip from his grasp countless times or pushing it away, and start listening to that little voice in his head that has kept telling him to reach out for the very thing he's longed for his entire life. To feel not only feel loved, but like he's worth something, important, respected, and have someone special in his life.

For once Jonathan Crane wanted to feel like Jonathan Crane, and not The Scarecrow.


	4. Dr. Crane (The Good)

One evening when I was doing my regular work routine when it was Crane's turn again, he told me he wanted to do something for me in return of all my hard work, but not just for me but also for Harley and Eddy. I was a bit suspicious and confused but I went with it anyway, unlocked both Harley and Edward's cell door as quietly as possible as the two of them came out and closed both doors including Jon's, all four of us stealthily made our way across the halls of Arkham and down into the sewers, Croc's lair which was my first job feeding one of the inmates on my first day. I started to feel a little nervous knowing that I wouldn't want to face Croc if he ever showed up, but Harley (although she was a bit nervous as well) helped me get through Croc's lair with a little encouragement that I'll be fine...well that and she and Eddy through me over to the other side like a rag doll. Picking myself up and hurried up behind Jonathan as he lead us out of the sewer and out into the courtyard of the island, from there we waited by the docks where a few escaped thugs had a boat waiting for us. As the four of us got in and the thugs handed Jon, Eddy, Harley, and me bags that had their belongings in them, we headed for Gotham city, a part of me was telling me that this might have been a mistake given the fact that I just let three Gotham Rouges loose in the city, but then again both the asylum and the city are no better as if both places just makes these super criminals worse, I mean living in a city that seems like the sun never shows itself? No wonder some folks go nuts.

We arrived in Chinatown on Bleak Island where Dr. Crane had a hidden underground hideout, entering what looked like an old study room where Jon pushed down on the top right of the stone fireplace to activate a hidden door. I watched in surprise as the hidden door opened up to reveal a short hallway where an elevator was to be found, we all entered the lift as Jon pressed the button that lead to his own special lair. The main room had a computer station for Edward to the right close to the wall, while Harley had a few things set for her to stretch and exercise her acrobatic skills, lastly in the middle of the room were two coaches placed on either side of a table that was placed in the middle, on the left side of the room was Jon's lab where he would do most of his studying, creating his toxins, and experimenting, while door just ahead of the lift was the bathroom. There were a few sleeping bags laid out them including me, thankfully there was an extra in case of "guests", but to my own surprise I was fine like I wasn't nervous at all...at least for now.

"Just wanted to get dressed properly for the occasion." Said Jonathan as he set his bag down on the ground and pulled out his casual clothing.

"Okay, for what exactly?" I inquired taking my casual clothes out too, as well as Harley and Edward.

"Just a quiet outing, my dear, nothing too special."

Still looking rather confused I shrugged, "Alright then."

I went to the bathroom to change while Jon went to his lab to do the same, Harley and Eddy just changed into their costumes Harley being the only one with her mask off. Once Jon and I came out of both rooms and headed for the lift, Harley called to us.

"Have fun you two!"

Jon laughed sarcastically in a playful manner while I thanked her for saying so, then Jon and I got inside the elevator and made our way back up to the surface. And indeed he and I took a walk around the city but took extra caution as well since we are in Gotham, in fact I stayed close to him as close as I could to a point where I held his arm though this would've made him smile to see me slightly scared being in a crime ridden city, but instead he put arm (the one I was holding tightly) over my shoulder.

"No need to fear, child, I'll be sure to keep you safe. Trust me, I'm a doctor." Jon said in a very calm quiet voice, I started to relax a little starting to feel a bit safer but still very alert for any unexpected surprises.

As we made our through the safest ally ways Jon could find, he and I finally made it to a pleasant little coffee shop just across from the road from where we were standing. He held the door open for me for me as we entered the shop and Jon pulled out a cap from the pocket of his coat as he put it on, the place was warmly lite with a few photos of when the place opened, we sat next to the window me being closer to the window while Jon sat next to me. I was feeling slightly nervous again considering I've never been THIS close to him before, although Crane was enjoying my unsettled reaction to being so close to him, he did try his best to calm me down once more since he himself was trying his absolute best to be himself instead of, well...Scarecrow. I flinched a little when he put his arm around me again but calmed down afterwards.

"It's alright, my dear, I'm not gonna hurt you." He smiled endearingly but also in a teasing manner.

"I know, sir, it's I've..never gone out with someone like you before, also feeling like I have to be on constant alert for...you-know-who?" I said still trying to stay calm.

"Yes yes, but you need not worry, my dear, 'he' is not here. In fact Scarecrow and I had a little chat and asked if he would be quite alright about me just being myself for the time being, after all ever since our last meeting I genuinely felt like I wanted to be, well me...Jonathan Crane. And I felt like this place would be the perfect place to start out, just you, me, on a quiet date enjoying this moment while we still can."

"D-date?"

"Yes. Is this your first?"

"Second actually, and my first date didn't turn out so enjoyable, rather awkward in fact."

"I see, well aside from the times you got nervous how are you enjoying this one so far?"

"So far, honestly, I'm actually starting to like it. Especially when I have someone to talk to and not being completely silent the whole time."

"Hmph, that's how it went on your first date, huh? Well at least your experience with me is going well so far."

"Hehe yes, very." I smiled starting to warm up a little more scooting just slightly closer to him.

"I'm glad." He said his smile widening into a more warm and pleasant one.

We spent what felt like at least 2 hours of talking about ourselves and what we loved to do in our spare time, all while enjoying a nice cup of coffee. After coffee we managed to safely make it over to the library, there was hardly anyone in there since no one reads books these days, and even I myself was not much of a reader I do enjoy it once I get into it and simply can't put down the book, I just have to make myself do it plus I would read if Jonathan was around since he's a real bookworm. Choosing the books that caught our eyes Jon lead me to a study room that was the perfect place to curl up with a good book, it didn't take long for me to stop where I started to get tired of reading but of course Jon kept going, I just smiled and slumped in my chair taking a little break from reading and waiting for Jonathan to finish. When he finally got to a point where he felt like it was a good place to stop he found me dozing off while I was waiting for him, smiling as he got up from his chair he gently shook me awake.

I smiled as I looked up at him as he reached his for me to take and helped me up out of the chair, then headed back out into the streets of Gotham as carefully and quietly as we could. For the most part we were doing pretty well getting back Jonathan's hideout, but unfortunately we ran into a few thugs who like always threatening us for money, normally I probably would've freaked out and coward behind Jonathan like any damsel in distress, but not me, I stood my ground putting on a face that said 'back off' a part of me that Jonathan has never seen before when it came to a civilian woman, it surprised him, nevertheless he still got in front of me to keep me from being harmed.

"Now now gentlemen, there's no need for that." Jonathan said in a calm voice. "I'm sure you were expecting me to say 'we can do this the easy way or the hard way' but that would be foolish since men like you always intend to do things the hard way. Way I see it..." Jonathan takes off his cap and puts it back in his coat pocket. "It is you lot that should be asking me if I'd like to take this the easy or the hard way." Jon smirked since I knew exactly what he would do to these men if they tried to attack.

"Heh, funny how you said it would be foolish if you said those words, 'wanna do this the easy way or the hard way' and you just made a big mistake." Said one of the thugs pulling a gun on us as well as a couple of other guys.

Then I did something that more foolish than these guys, I darted for one of the thugs to my left and tackled him trying my hard to choke him while one of the other thugs pointed his gun at me, but managed to duck just in time and ended up shoot the guy I was tackling in the arm. Without hesitating Jon took action and kicked the thug's gun in front him out of his hand before knocking him out, then tackled and knocked another guy out by punching him in the face, two thugs were left and both had guns as they thought they had Jon cornered, only for him to quickly disarm the thug in front of him whilst getting him shot by his own buddy. Using the thugs own gun Jon shot down the other one and kept it for safe keeping, however Jon found me curled up in a ball whilst holding my leg.

"Oh my god, Leia!" Jonathan rush over to me and picked me up carrying me back to the hideout.

"I-....it's....it's not that bad. Ju-..just a..flesh wound." I groaned trying not to make it seem like it didn't hurt and trying not to cry.

"No no your bleeding, I have to remove that asap."

"I thought you said...you were a psychiatrist...not a doctor."

"Ahaha well I do have some experience in physical medical health, so be thankful for that."

"Oh...good." I giggled slightly before coughing a little.

When Jon got back to the hideout he immediately rushed to his lab and set me on the examination table, turning it from chair form to table form, Harley bust in all worried.

"Oh my god, Professah Crane what happened?!" Harley gasped.

"She's alright, Harley, she's just been shot in the leg I can handle this."

"Oh no, no way are you doing this on your own, I insist on helping you."

"Harley."

"Shush, I'm a doctor too remember?"

"A psychiatrist doctor, unless you've had some training in the medical field too."

"Well, just a little but I still wanna help."

I groaned in pain before Jon sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine, but we got to take this bullet out quick I don't want it to infect her."

Jon gave me some anesthetic shot near the wound before he began to perform minor surgery on my leg, didn't take too long for him to get the bullet out with Harley's help of course. After stitching up my leg and cleaning the wound, he put the examination table back into a chair and gave me antibiotic pills for it.

"Thanks, doc."

"You're welcome." He nodded.

I smiled endearingly which made him smile slightly, then left the room to let me rest a while.

"Well never thought I'd thank you for helping me, Harley, but thank you." Said Jon as he sat down on the coach re-collecting his thoughts.

"Of course, well aside from what happened how did your date go?"

"I told you it wasn't a date it was simple outing." Jon snapped a little trying not to admit it was a date before finally caving in and calmed down. "...Okay so it was a date."

Harley sat there a bit stunned by his outburst.

"...Sorry."

"I-it's okay, Professah Crane, I understand. And I'm glad it went well over all." Harley smiled.

"Yes, she's...something, I'll give her that."

A few hours passed and Jonathan came back to bandage my leg, gave me more antibiotics, and carried me to my sleeping bag.

"Alright you try and get some more rest, darling, you're may still need recovering but I may need you to do something tomorrow."

"Okay, sure...I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Good, well good night, child."

"Wait doc."

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to thank you again, for saving my life. I owe you."

"You already did."

I laughed a little but then remembered something back at the asylum.

"Heh, it's a no brainer I'm fired for sure when they find out back at Arkham."

"Hey you're probably better off working somewhere else."

"Yeah I guess that's true. Well good night, Dr. Crane."

"Good night, Leia."


	5. The Scarecrow (The Bad)

Approximately at 6:30am I felt someone pushing me out of bed unexpectedly which made me jolt awake to it.

"What the hell!?" I said slightly annoyed while feeling startled at the same time.

"You were suppose to be up by 6:15, not be 15 minutes late." Said a familiar voice but slightly more colder.

I blinked a few times to clear my vision and looked up to see Jonathan Crane towering over me while giving me a stern look. I looked frightened at first on why he was so upset, but then that I realized Jonathan was NOT 'himself', no that was not Jonathan Crane. I let out soft groan knowing now that I'm gonna be forced to do whatever Scarecrow says from here, I know I wasn't going to like it but I knew that if I want to keep my head I'll have to do what Scarecrow says no matter what. I got up quick enough so that I wouldn't accidentally make myself dizzy, and Scarecrow lead me steadily to the lab cause I was staggering from being woken up so suddenly, as I regained focus he taught me a few steps on how to make two basic fear toxins before progressing to a more complex one, the basic formulas were obviously easy to understand but had to ask a few times on how to make the third one, though Scarecrow was quite annoyed at that and felt like it was a waste of his time having to keep repeating the same formula over and over, he even lost his temper when I asked how to create the forth fear toxin that was just as hard as the last one. I tried my hardest not to cry but I did, after finally getting the formula he told to work on just those four for now and then left without showing any consolation for yelling at me, I continued to work on making several formulas while still trying to calm down, tears rolling down my cheeks and whimpering. Though I had to stop for a brief moment to let out my emotional pain but I knew I had to keep working or else Scarecrow will verbally attack me again, so I tried my hardest to suck it up stop 'being a cry baby'.

After what felt like 3 hours Scarecrow came back to check on my progress which seemed to please him.

"Alright, child, that should be good enough." He said, his voice sounding a little more gentle but still cold, and escorted me out of the lab and back to my sleeping bag. I was still upset but at least I stopped crying.

Harley and Edward noticed but didn't act until Jonathan went back to the lab, and as soon as they felt he was settled and examining the fear chemicals I made for him Harley quietly and immediately made her way over to check on me.

"I know that look, plus it's hard not to notice Professor Crane's voice when his pissed off at someone. But point being, you okay?" Harley asked trying her best to console me.

She was a bit startled when I threw my arms around her starting to cry again, but smiled warmly before hugging me back. Eddy just sort of rolled his eyes along with a 'Ugghhhh' under his breath.

"Oh shut up, Eddy, she maybe a normal innocent person that you see all the time when it comes to terrorizing people and spreading chaos in Gotham, but there are certain people that I can relate to. And not because she's sensitive, but because I saw back at the Asylum that she sorta has a thing for Crane. And, this is the kind of pain I most certainly can understand...trust me, I know." Harley tighten the hug a little before releasing me, wiping my tears away as I slightly smiled at her. "Don't worry these kind of episodes Jon has really don't last for too long, just give him at least a few more hours and then Scarecrow will let your boyfriend go." She joked at the end.

"Okay." I giggled a little, thankfully Harley was here to understand what I'll be going through. "Thanks Harley."

"Sure." She winked then went back to her station.

Minutes later Scarecrow came back out and walked over reaching his hand out to me.

"Come, my dear, I've got a little job for you."

Reluctant at first but reached out my hand to take his as he helped me up, then we made our way to the elevator, and once we got to the study room he handed me what looked like a fancy suit but was in fact, a red lace leotard with fishnet leggings and standard black high heels.

"Put this on."

I didn't question it and hesitantly took the outfit and changed into it in a bathroom, while I was changing Jon also hesitantly slipped into a Two-Face goon outfit since it was the closest thing he could think of to looking formal except with his scarecrow mask. When I got out he handed me a coat before heading out the door, a car that Jon managed to get his hands off of a few of Penguin's men was sitting outside, and like a gentleman he opened the front seat door for me and I stepped inside. Then got inside himself and drove to the downtown Chinatown club where most of the rogue's goons go to hangout for a break, I reached our to open my door but Jon hastily said, "Ah-ah no, stay there!" Then quickly got out of the car to open the door for me.

"Even at a club a woman should be treated with respect." He said taking my hand as he lead me inside.

Though I felt very uncomfortable being in club, especially with a lot of dudes looking at me with the outfit I was wearing desperately wanting to cover up, but Jon did keep me close so I felt a little safer. But yes a lot of eyes were on me and it was very hard to ignore it, but started to chill out a little once we got to an enclosed table with me on this inside and him on the outside. He order drinks for us as we waited.

"So, why are we here exactly?" I asked him calmly. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Let's just say an old friend of mine is trying my patience when it comes to striking fear."

I still wasn't clear on which rogue would be here, but again I didn't question him only because I didn't want to anger him again. It wasn't long before Two-Face himself came out introduced himself to all the goons in most were new recruits, and as Harvy went on with his speech Jon turned slightly to me.

"Tell me, child, what do you see?"

I surveyed my surroundings, "Two-Face goons?"

"And?"

"...Well...most of look...oh. Most of them are new recruits."

"Exactly! When it comes to hiring the new guys, Harvy here thinks using fear is gonna help him earn their respect for him. But in short it's going to leave with nothing but disappointment, next thing he knows when something unexpected happens, especially in a small room without warning, the new guys turn tail run like brood of chickens."

"And what better way to show that then with a little taste of fear?" I said out loud

Crane smirked as he realized I was already understand his plan, "Precisely."

"But if Two-Face wants to use fear to 'motivate' his men, wouldn't using fear gas only give him the upper hand?"

"Ahaha I thought you'd ponder that, and true you would think that but evidently Two-Face would end up feeling defeated, disappointed, embarrassed, and some-what powerless, leaving him unsettled and knowing that using that same fear would only lead him to failure. Only the Master of Fear knows what true fear is, and this kind of fear is not how a Master of Fear like myself would handle things, it's just insulting."

Although I had my own opinion that different people have their own unique way of striking fear, but I could understand how The Scarecrow would be insulted by this type of fear.

"Also the reason why I brought you here not just to witness the beauty of true fear, but I want you experience it. And don't worry, I didn't forget your mask." He hands me a gas mask too but the inside of it was a simplified respirator, without hesitation I put it on. "Good, now when I say 'now' after Harvy is finished with his little speech, we pull the trigger, together."

I nodded, I was a bit nervous but I felt ready and when Harvy finished his speech all the goons cheered, and Jon gave the signal.

"Now!"

*BEEP*

Soon enough the room filled up with fear gas and all the goons panicked, Jon and I got out under the cloud of gas, then got back inside the car. But lingered a bit long to see all of the goons exit the building running for their lives, writhing on the ground screaming, and swatting at the air. Jonathan already had big smile on his face but me, surprisingly a smile started to creep along my face as well, seeing how satisfying it was to see lowlife thugs scream in terror and maybe thinking twice before messing with someone who knows how to use fear properly. But at the same time I felt kinda bad, since these thugs are still people and that their the ones who got themselves in this kind of situation, but then again that's their own fault for working for high profile criminals. Despite the slight guilt, it did feel good to know what's like to have that kind of power.

"Heh, I can see why you enjoy this, doc."

He looked at me slightly confused, "Oh? How so?"

"How you always say you want to prove your point when it comes to fear, and that you truly are a force to be reckoned with."

Crane smirked again, "Hmph, you're more clever than I thought. Good. That's very good, perhaps you're not as much of a tool after all."

I had a look of being unsettled there but kind of in a silly way, "Thanks...I guess."

Scarecrow giggled before finally heading back home to the hideout, down the lift and back in the lair. Both Jon and I crashed on the couch unknowingly close to each other.

"So, how'd it go?" Edward asked.

"Ask miss Leia, she'll tell you."

I looked at him as a gesture of saying 'why me?' but Jon just smirked, and I sighed in defeat. All in all I was excited to talk about it.

"It was honestly exhilarating, never had I ever experienced something like that before. I was nervous at first, but once I went through with it I felt..."

"Powerful!" Both me and Harley said it in unison.

"Yes exactly!" I nodded to Harley.

"And it only gets better. That is depending on how far you want to take it." She shrugged.

"Well we'll never know for sure, not unless we put that same excitement to the test." Said Jon calmly.

However I myself wasn't too thrilled at the thought of that, because when it came to being put to the test it could mean anything. From gassing a room full of innocent people to possibly taking a life to either prove another point or eliminate competition, either way if anything was going to truly scare me... it would be becoming The Scarecrow himself, a monster. And a goal I've sworn myself to achieve in order to rescue Jonathan even though I'm not a doctor, but if I allowed myself to fall into that rabbit hole...all hope would be lost in an attempt to save an innocent doctor.


	6. Gotham (The Ugly)

(Crane's POV)

_Gotham...the most crime ridden city ever known to exist. She is the reason why 'he' exists, why she herself wanted to know what it's like to experience fear. She always kept telling me that I was responsible for creating a monster when really it was her who created that monster, and that monster became both an obsession and a disease. I thought she was helping me, helping me see what it's like to have that power all because she saw how weak I was against the world, so she gave me a 'friend' to help take down those who stand in my way, and 'tools' so that I could rebuild myself...make myself stronger. All of that just for me to realize I've been lied to...that 'friend' was fake, that 'friend' was a demon, and those 'tools' were the source of putting me in a cage. What she provided for me was nothing more than a trap, and trap in which I made myself become her_ puppet.

(Quinn's POV)

_All I wanted was to be somebody, to make new friends and learn new things like a normal person, do the things I love to do and share it with the world like a normal person, find that special someone who truly loves me and would want to spend the rest of his days with me...like a normal person. But instead, she gave me only what is temporary. Try and make a new friend, I do somethin' stupid, they judge me, and label me as a public enemy. I try to help someone in the best way I can, not even a thank you from them. First love I meet, thought it was real love until I found out that sadistic psycho maniac is nothing but a douchey jerk who treats ya like crap! Sure I've made a couple of true friends here and there, but I know deep down I can never go back to the old me...not after years of blind love, and it wasn't even my fault. It was hers!_

(Dent's POV)

_I wanted to make her a great city, a city where people wouldn't have to live in fear or in darkness, place where every street, bank, general store, work place, public park would be safe without crime jumping out from every corner. All I wanted was to do some kind for her...and what does she do? **Cut that generosity in two.** And because of her, I lost everything...my position as a DA, my wife, the people I cared about, even my best friend, Bruce. Because of her, I now live two lives. Because of her, I am now only half the man I once was._

(Gordon's POV)

_This city always had problems, always created a lot of new rouges, like a sickness or a disease constantly spread as if there's no cure for it. And the Batman has always tried his absolute hardest to keep her safe harm, constantly trying to find ways to cure her. Now I'm starting to think Gotham never wanted to be cured, like she's lost all hope ever since she was diagnosed with that very illness. And her constantly making more villains could be her way of trying to tell us and prove a point, even prove to Batman that there's nothing that he or any of us can do to truly save her. As if she'd rather be left in ruins like a lost city that was left to rot for centuries, but no matter how much she tries to convince the Batman give up trying to save her, he still persists. It's an ugly sight seeing Gotham like this every passing day, but it's the sad truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, but it proves a good point for the rouges that had it bad the most in their lives. And I'll do my best to try and write the next chapter soon, just takes motivation to get me going. lol


	7. Dementophobia

Later that night, Jon, the real Jonathan Crane knocked on my door before entering and said he wants me for something for testing, I immediately stopped what I was doing and followed him into the lab. He showed me what looked like a green-ish blue vial, then told me to get in the chair though I was a bit scared to approach it I didn't want to disobey him, so I slowly got in. Then as I expected he strapped me down in the chair and got the needle ready.

"Now I know what you're thinking, 'Oh crap he's gonna inject me with fear toxin again while Scarecrow just stands there all fascinated at what I'm looking at'," Said Jon, jokingly doing an impression of me. "But no in fact this is not fear toxin. Well not the kind I normally use on people for terrorizing, no this is a different type of toxin, true it reveals some of your worst fears but it also does 'something else'. What do I mean by that you ask? It also releases another type of chemical the acts as a steroid."

"You mean like some kind of strength enhancer?" I questioned.

"Sort of yes, but not really. It causes you to be fill with rage, turning that fear into anger and wanting to vow revenge, it only lasts for roughly five minutes and should be safe mentally."

"Mentally safe? You sure you don't think that toxin would make me...?" I started to feel a bit nervous now.

"Don't worry, I made an antidote in case things get out of hand, besides I need you again for yet another job. So hold still and try to relax, this might pinch a little."

After injecting me with the formula I waited for the substance to work it's way, once it hit I started seeing all of my worst fears. From lose of a family member, to lose of a friend, the common fear autophobia, fear of being alone. And then in my mind a I saw a physical form of fear of what looked like the Scarecrow himself, except it might have been a doppelganger, but he was taunting...just taunted me just enough to for me to finally snap and finally unleash my rage on him. Even though in my own conscious mind I knew this was just the toxin talking, I was pissed, and I actually manged to rip the straps from the chair screaming bloody murder at this entity as I violently struck the air, Jon doing his best to keep his distance while also quickly taking notes. Though I was mad I was keeping my anger some-what under control, but the fact that I'm punching nothing and this is all in my head, I had the sudden urge to want to actually hit something for real I was so pissed and unsatisfied. So chased the invisible fear entity until I finally grabbed a hold of something and just beat the crap out of it. Little did I realize I was beating the crap out of Jon instead who was desperately trying to shield himself from my punches, but then I grabbed his neck and started squeezing incredibly hard which really made him panic. Thankfully he kept the antidote in his pocket and pulled it out as quick as he possibly could, and injected it into my neck. The slight pain of the needle caused me to let go which made Jon gasp for air, coughing hard. Minutes later my senses were coming back to me as my nerves started to calm down.

"Wha-...what..happened?" I asked still a little dazed.

"That my dear, was success, though I'm definitely gonna have to make some sort of necklace to indicate that while you were under that toxin you'll know it's me." Said Jon talking still slightly raspy and rubbing his neck.

After shaking off the dizziness, I noticed and gasped in shock with my hands over my mouth knowing what I almost did to Jon. Upon realization, though tried my best not to, I started to break down in tears my hands still over my mouth. As Jon collected himself and got up coughed once more to destress his throat before letting out a sigh of relief, I still stood there, not moving an inch and tears constantly rolling down my face. He noticed and chuckled a bit and was just about to put his hand on my shoulder to show a bit of sympathy, but was surprised when I backed away causing myself to be pressed up against the wall breathing heavily in fear. Usually Jon would take this kind of behavior when someone is afraid as amusing, but he actually felt genuinely concerned and slowly approached me but I continued to shy away in fear.

"No! Please! Don't touch me! I don't wanna hurt you." I whimpered.

"Shhhhh, hey..it's alright. It's over now, you're okay." Jon consoled placing his hand on my shoulder.

I flinched a little afraid the toxin might go off again but started to calm down a little, then even more so when he stroked my hair. He moved a little close doing whatever he can to calm me down. Finally I calmed down after taking a deep breath and rested my head on his shoulder, though Jon was a bit taken aback by that but smiled softly all the same.

"You alright now?" He asked.

"Yeah..yes I am." I responded. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I've been through worse, and most of the time it's from Batman."

"True...but still...I could've killed you. I'm so sorry."

"Now don't don't cry on me again, love, I only just manged to make you stop just now."

"I know....sorry." I choked a little wiping my face to dry my eyes, then embraced which really surprised him considering he wasn't used to that sort of thing, but he just went with it and gave me a pat on the back.

"Well, *ahem*, what is it that you need me for anyway?" I asked after taking another deep breath to calm myself again, and Jon did not hesitate to answer my question.

"Ah yes well, there is yet another certain someone who generally likes to use that same fear as Two-Face did. Except he's a bit more experienced, more intelligent, knows how to get inside your mind, and is a master of strategy, in fact he's almost as smart as I am. And the reason why I tested you with that formula is because I wanted to see how strong you are when it comes to taking down guards, especially when you're surrounded by several." He explained.

"Wait-....are you referring to Professor Hugo Strange?"

"My my look who's the intelligent one now!" He snickered. "Yes, though like I said he's not like any common rouge who recruits thugs off the streets and uses them as goons, no no he trains these guys like soldiers makes sure his goons are not mindless like Harvy's or Joker's or Penguin's, and he sits at the top of Wonder tower in Arkham City, heavily guarded to which is why we need to be cautious once when mange to get past those codes, which also why we have Eddy to help us with that."

"Right since he's quite the technician, so that should be a breeze for him." I nodded.

After exiting the lab Jon and I made our way to Eddy who was doing surveillance in Gotham, he then turned to face both of us and smirked.

"I trust you had fun in there."

"No time for jokes, Eddy, we need to find a way into Wonder Tower." said Jon ignoring Eddy's jest.

"Strange? That know-it-all-wanna-be? Pffff getting past his security codes is a no brainer for The Prince of Puzzlers, but getting past his guards would be a bit of a challenge but that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"And you won't have to." Jon said.

"And why's that?"

"Because she's gonna do all the fighting for you, all you need to do is invent some sort of device to get us pass the gate."

"What? I thought this time I would tag along this time, clearly this is impermissible!"

"Calm yourself, Eddy, you'll get your chance next time. But for now I need miss Leia's assistance again."

Eddy sighed in disappointment, "Very well, I can create a type cryptographic sequencer much like Batman's that'll hack into the security code gate, allowing to find the precise code to open the door. Shouldn't take me no more than ten minutes to craft such a thing."

"Excellent, perfect time for Leia and I to do a bit of training ourselves before starting the heist."

"Right, I'll let you know when it's finished."

Jon and I then went back to the lab to practice hand-to-hand combat training while Eddy worked on sequencer. During training there was one time I lost my balance and fell right on top of Jon accidentally kissing him, which made both of us blush super hard. Though we stood there for what seemed like five minutes, before shaking it off and went back to training, five minutes later Eddy called us in and told Jon the sequencer was finished. Aside from what happened during training I think we were ready.

\------

_Meanwhile, in Chinatown_

The GCPD were doing investigations on the club and mange to catch few Two-Face goons who were still under the affects of the toxin, while Commissioner Gordon was trying to deduce the crime scene Batman swoops in.

"You got here just in time, looks like the Scarecrow struck again though I'm not sure why he attack Two-Face and his men."

"I'll handle it." Said Batman as he made his way over to one of the goons who was still getting over the toxin, and muttering nervously under his breath. Putting on a gas mask in case any left over gas was still in the air, Batman stepped inside the building, using his detective mode to rewind and fast forward the crime scene to search for clues. After careful examination he witness that the goons scattered as soon as the gas was released, and found the detonator on the ground scanning the fingerprints that were left on the button.

"Alfred."

"Yes Master Bruce, did you mange to find out what Scarecrow is up to?"

"Not yet, but I did mange to get a clean set of fingerprints. See if you find any intel on Leia Robinson."

"One moment, sir. Ah yes, she recent applied and has been working at the Asylum as a cafeteria cook. Though she only work there for a year, it was up until about 10:15pm when miss Robinson was reported missing, two hours before her shift was suppose to end."

"Thanks Alfred, let me know on any more updates on her."

"Will do, sir."

After ending the call, Batman turns back to Gordon again. "Keep your eyes peeled for any other rouges that might be working with Scarecrow, I'm sure what he's planning yet."

"You will, you always do. And my men and I will keep an eye out for any other manics trying to cause havoc or distractions." said Gordon reassuring Batman.

"Thanks Jim."

"Also you might wanna be on the look out for Strange and his Tyger guards heard the regrouped at Wonder Tower to take back control of Arkham City-"

But as soon as Gordon turn to face Batman again he vanished.

"Every damn time...but I'm starting to get use to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it's been like five months since I've posted a new chapter, so so sorry for the wait. But hopefully you guys will enjoy this one, and hopefully I can push myself to post the next chapter. lol


	8. Breaking and Entering

Later that evening as the Tyger guards flew their choppers into Arkham City while some of them used their codes to open some of the side gates of the wall, Jon and I shadowed a few of them and took that opportunity to slip past them after opening one of the doors for us. Carefully and stealthily making our way to the Tyger guards old hide out, Jon used the sequencer to track down the chopper that had the master codes. After downloading them undetected and safely making our way to the tower, used the sequencer again to hack into the code panel, we were finally able to make it inside. Took us a while to get past what looked like an abandoned library but was really part of the city's sewer known as the Collapsed Streets, with walls split down the middle and icy water down below, we managed to find a few wooden planks to use as bridges to get across safely, especially the difficult gaps. Once we made it to the elevator that lead to the top of the tower Jon and I readied ourselves for a stealth mission, since these guys had guns and would be foolish to take them on in hand-to-hand combat we took the smart path and took them out quietly, though I was quite nervous since I've never actually stealth attacked before cause for me it only happened in video games, but with enough confidence and influence from Jon I was able to out the guards...except I did what Batman did and only knocked them out unconscious. Once it was safe Jon and I made our way to the elevator and used to sequencer once more to make it to the observation deck, unfortunately Strange was expecting us as we heard the intercom go off. Except it wasn't Strange we heard...

"Don't think the two of you can just waltz right into this tower like the Batman did, I own this part of the city now, this and all of Strange's guards. Much better disciplined than some of my other idiot goons, and that's sayin' a lot. Ha ha ha ha! Oh and sorry if you haven't heard the news about Strange, Crane, but heard he got assassinated by that Ra's guy, so I figured someone's gots to look after this place and who better ter look after it, but me? I hope the lot of you are prepared for whats to come, cause we know old Cobblepot's always has a trick up his sleeve, so come on up...I dare you."

As soon as Penguin was finished with his 'little speech' over the intercom and finally turned it off, Jon groaned annoyed that he wasn't expecting Penguin to be at Wonder Tower and finding out that Hugo Strange is dead, not that he cared, and was hoping to face Penguin later so that he would've took him by surprise, but since part of his plan has been some-what compromised he and I well just have to wing it. Me and Jon got to the crow's nest of the tower and took out a few guys as quietly as we possibly could, I was down to the last guy until I felt what felt like a gun pressed up against my head and didn't move an inch.

"Drop your weapon and turn around slowly." Said a voice from behind me and Oswald, Jonathan got hold of one of the guard's guns and had pointed at Penguin.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Crane, least you want this poor girl's pretty little head blown off."

Jon thought carefully for a moment before laying down his weapon.

"That's a good boy", Penguin smirked as slowly turned around to face him, his gun still pressed against my head. "Quite the scene you made by the way at the bar, I'll bet all of Harvy's boys ran scared the moment you unleashed that gas of yours, eliminating the competition for who's the baddest rouge in Gotham just because you don't like it when someone else uses the same fear you use on people. Come on, mate, all of us rouges use fear both on the people of Gotham and our own men, you're just trying to get rid of us just to prove a point that there's ONLY one Master of Fear, and that's you. Ha, I call bullocks on that, I'M THE ONE EVERYONE NEEDS TA FEAR! And what better way to test your fear then by threatening to kill the person closest to you? However, I just may let her go...that is IF you admit you're the one that needs to fear me."

"Why the hell would you think I'd care for anyone? You know damn well all I care about is harnessing fear to control you fools! So what makes you think I'm just going to bend to your will? Control you understand very well, Cobblepot, but you will never understand the true meaning of fear, you only use it as an excuse to hide your insecurities for the coward that you truly are. Your goons may respect you and show how truly loyal they are, none of us rouges never really take you seriously, because you're an obnoxious little man who thinks he can have whatever he wants and get his way however he wants it."

Nearly losing his cool Oswald pressed the gun to my head harder while wrapping his arm around my neck nearly choking me.

"YOU ASKING ME TO PULL THE TRIGGER?! CAUSE I'LL DO IT!"

"Oh I know you won't do it."

"Yeah?! What makes you think so?"

Jon with a smug look on his face noticed the adrenaline fear toxin was kicking in on me, cause before he and I took out the guards in the room he drugged me with the adrenaline toxin before hand just in case things got ugly. And sure enough things did get ugly, at least for Penguin, since I was starting to act wild struggling in Penguin's grasp at first before grabbing the gun and biting his arm causing him to scream in pain. And before Penguin could react I already shot a couple of rounds in him, I didn't kill him just shot him in the arm and the leg a few times, though I was about to shoot him again but Jon yanked the gun out of my hands just in time and injected the antidote to pacify me.

"Easy, darlin', he's beaten."

"Gah, don't think this small victory gives you the upper hand, Scarecrow. I've officially made Arkham City part of my turf and not only are my boys patrolling these streets now but so are Strange's boys too...well of course they're not Strange's men anymore now that he's dead, ha ha ha! So unless you wanna get out of this city alive, I suggest you leave now."

"Which we are, but don't expect we won't come back for you."

"Of course I know you'll be back, but that doesn't mean I won't be prepared the next time you show your face in this city again." Penguin smirked as Jon carried me back to the elevator.

Getting back to Gotham wasn't easy but we made it out of Arkham City alive, and headed straight back to Jon's hideout. 

"Oh thank goodness you two managed to get back alive, did you guys take out that Strange guy?" Said Harley relieved to see us both.

"You could say that, except it wasn't Strange it was Penguin, and not so much took him out but injured him since the mission was some-what compromised and Cobblepot has an army out there in Arkham City, he's basically turned that city into fortress now." Said Jon, not pleased with the situation.

"Aw crap, well that makes things a bit more complicated for eliminating competition."

"Well," I finally said. "The important thing is, Jon and I made it out of that city in one piece."

"Yes. So who's next after dealing with Cobblepot?" Harley asked.

Jon sighed, "Well it was going to be Cobblepot next after Strange but since there's been a change of plans now knowing that Strange is dead, looks like we'll have to skip to Deathstroke."

"Wait, Strange is dead?"

"Yes even I was slightly taken aback by that realization, in fact I was quite disappointed to find out Ra's Al Ghul assassinated him, killing Strange would've increased my fear reputation to whole new level. Instead it was taken from me by the head of the demon himself."

"Eh so what if someone else got to a higher level rouge, Deathstroke is the next best thing if not THE most skilled assassin in Gotham. Imagine the rep you'd get for taking him down?!"

"Hmmm, true....still, I'm quite upset I didn't get to kill Strange, had it all laid out on how I was going to do it and everything. *sigh* But like you said, there's always something to make up for something you didn't get to accomplish."

"Exactly, now why don't you two take a break it's been a long night."

Jon nodded and brought me to the guest's room and set me on the sleeping bag, but then brought in one of the couches from the center room and put it next to my sleeping bag, then picked me up again and laid me on the couch.

"Thought you might like something a little more, comfy."

I smirked, "Thought you said you didn't care for anyone, Professor."

Jon jokingly scoffed whilst rolling his eyes and trying not to smile, "Shut up."

"See you in the morning?"

"Yes I'll, see you tomorrow." He then left the room, me using my own coat as a blanket to bundle up.

About a few minutes later when I manage to get myself to sleep, Jon quietly snuck in and put his coat over me for extra warmth, stroked my hair and smiled slightly before hesitatingly leaning over to place a kiss on my head, I smiled in my sleep. He then officially left the room to get some rest himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a little late, but I am trying to get into the groove of posting chapters more often. And you hope you guys liked this latest chapter.


End file.
